


Bad Boy Charm

by lynrox101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyuk, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, I love him, I swear the story is better than the summary, Light Angst, M/M, Please read, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Slow Burn, beta hyungwon, he is v soft boy, omega changkyun, omega jooheon, omega kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynrox101/pseuds/lynrox101
Summary: Omega Changkyun's family has moved again and now he's starting his first year of college in an unfamiliar place, he makes friends and somehow lands the mysterious bad boy Shin Wonho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: maybe you should finish 7 gay disasters before starting something new...  
> me @myself: I really wanna write another full story again thooooooo
> 
> anyways,,,, so yeah. I WILL finish 7 gay disasters but right now the ideas for that are a bit dead and I don't want to forcibly push ideas out so it might take a while for me to update again but I hope this is good enough to take your minds off of it for a while!

Lim Changkyun knew that his sweet omega scent was giving off a distress signal, drawing the unwanted attention of others but he couldn’t help it. He had just moved again and no matter how many times his family moved, it was an anxiety and stress filled process. 

Changkyun’s mom stepped out of their tiny rented car and pulled his bags out of the trunk. He helped silently, hoping to forget all the different smells and faces that faced him at this new school. After they pulled out his large suitcase and a couple other bags, his mom wiped her hands and looked at Changkyun. 

“I know you’re worried. I can read it all over your face, not to mention your scent.” The aging woman laughed, deep smile lines showing. She brought her son into a tight hug and gently pet his short, fluffy locks. 

“You’ll be fine, you know why? Because you are Lim Changkyun, and you can conquer anything.” She kissed his head and his distressed scent seemed to dampen a bit. 

“Thanks mom,” Changkyun mumbled. “Do you need me to help you get your dorm keys and settle in?” Changkyun noticed all the others leaving their parents behind with just a simple good bye and he didn’t want to seem helpless. He shook his head no and somehow balanced all his stuff on his suitcase and pulled his backpack on. Time to start a new school year.

He watched his mother drive off in the rental car and the thought that he was now alone in an unknown place had just sunken in as the tiny dot of a car drove off into the horizon and disappeared. Changkyun attempted to square his shoulders to seem tough, but quickly deflated when a bulky alpha shoved past him. 

Changkyun made his way into the office building with the main receptionist. It was packed and when he opened the door he was hit with different smells, making his head hurt. Changkyun squirmed to the main desk and asked, “Uh, hi. My name is Lim Changkyun, can I have my dorm room keys please?” 

The receptionist looked at him over the top of her glasses and quickly typed a few things into her computer. “Ah yes, Changkyun. You are in omega dorm 1 and your room number is 514. And here is your class schedule. ” 

Changkyun nodded in thanks and slipped back out of the crowded room. As he made his way to the omega section of the campus he caught a glance of a muscled boy with pale skin and dark hair being surrounded by squealing and screaming girls and a couple boys. _huh_ Changkyun thought _guess he’s popular._

He found the big building with a large “ O-1” on top of the entrance. The building was air conditioned way too much but it felt good compared to the burning heat outside. It was fall but the sun didn’t seem to get the message, so the sky was still clear blue with a big glowing ball come to shine hell down upon the college students and anyone else who was out that day.

Changkyun found the elevator in the the rundown building and immediately, his anxiety tapped in again. The elevator was old, you could see it in the dented metal walls with questionable stains running down the top of the walls and coming up from the bottom. He somehow found the courage to shove himself and his belongings into what he now called the “Nightmare Box.” Two boys crowded into the elevator with him and they chattered to each other and press the number 5. The number lit up and they looked over at him, making Changkyun think of all the possibilities as to why.

“What floor are you going to?” the shorter one with bright red hair asked him.

“Uh...” God, he sounded so dumb. He cleared his throat. “I’m going to level 5 too,” Changkyun stuttered. 

They smiled, obviously ignoring the anxious omega scent taking up all the air in the small metal box. 

When the door opens (with no mishaps, thank God!) the two other boys slipped out, still talking quite animatedly. Changkyun looked down the hallway, trying to find his number. He ended up behind the boys from the elevator. They noticed him. 

“Oh you’re going this way too? What a coincidence!” The taller laughed. 

They stopped at the door with 514 written on a whiteboard. 

“Is this your dorm room too?” The shorter asked. 

Changkyun looked down at the key in his hand. Written on the key were the numbers 514. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun affirmed. 

The tall one with light brown tips with dark brown roots turned and smiled, big and bright at Changkyun. Changkyun took notice of the deep dimples on his soft and chubby looking cheeks, and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

“Well, we’re your roommates! I’m Jooheon, Lee Jooheon and this is Yoo Kihyun.” Jooheon said, infecting Changkyun with his radiant happiness. Kihyun waved. Changkyun was glad his roommates were such nice and attractive human beings. 

Jooheon was very much an omega. Changkyun thought it was quite obvious because of his smell of warm honey and slight undertones of apricot. Kihyun scent was a lot more subtle with the calming smell of fresh baked cookies, reminding Changkyun of Christmas night, sitting with his family and eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate by the fire. 

Kihyun opened the door to their room and Jooheon runs inside. “Ugh! My arms hurt from carrying all my stuff. Save me, Kihyun-hyung!” Jooheon whined. Kihyun scoffed, looking over at Changkyun and gestures to the bedroom. 

“There’s a bunk and a twin bed in there, which one do you want?” Changkyun was taken aback at that question. They were letting him choose? He thought they would just take a bed and he would get what was left. Changkyun thought about the placement of the beds.

The bunk was pushed against the right side of the room and the top bunk seemed too close to the top of the ceiling but he thought it looked cozy. The single bed was against the other side of the room, right opposite of the bunk beds. There was a vanity with a mirror towards the back of the room and a closet door was right next to it. The other closet was next to the room door. 

“I’ll take the top bunk,” Changkyun decided. Kihyun smiled at him and steps into the room. “I can take the single and Jooheon can bunk with you.” Jooheon perked up from the couch and gathered up his things. 

“I get to bunk with Kyunnie?” Changkyun giggled at Jooheon’s shining eyes as he looked at the bunk bed. He also finds that he quite liked the nickname that Jooheon has given him.

“You’re getting the top bunk right?” Jooheon affirmed as he dumped his bags on the lower bed. 

Changkyun nodded as he pulled himself up the ladder on the side and started to settle onto the mattress. 

He covered the pillows he brought with him in their cases and somehow covered the old mattress with his plain blue sheets without falling off the side of the bed. He placed his favorite stuffed wolf plush on top of the pillows and climbs back down the ladder. 

Kihyun and Jooheon both had also set up their beds. Jooheon had snapbacks lining the wood bars holding up the upper bed and his sheets were also a soft blue. Kihyun’s bed was plain white, no plushies covering the area. Changkyun thought the beds really fit their personalities. 

Kihyun stepped back after lining the vanity with a bunch of products that made Changkyun dizzy just looking at them. 

“You guys hungry? We can head down to the communal kitchen and lounge and scavenge for food.” Kihyun asked the two other boys and Jooheon nodded at Kihyun. “Sounds good, hyung!”

Jooheon looked at Changkyun “You wanna come, Kyun?” Changkyun hesitated. There was probably gonna be a lot of people and Changkyun rather wouldn’t want to be in a place full of judgmental people, but his stomach seemed to disagree as it made a loud rumbling noise at the sound of food. Changkyun flushed but Kihyun only smiled at him good-naturedly. 

“If you’re nervous about the people you can hold my hand,” Kihyun offered his hand and Changkyun shyly grabbed his outstretched hand. “Squeeze it when you feel like you can’t take it anymore and we’ll take you back to the dorms,” Jooheon added as they step out of their room. 

How did Changkyun get so lucky with such kind and understanding roommates?

Along the way, they learned more about each other. Kihyun was a junior and Jooheon a sophomore. Changkyun also found out that Kihyun and Jooheon had met from the omega classes the year before and became very close friends. Changkyun felt like he was intruding in their friendship; they were quick to reassure him he wasn’t. 

Eventually, they reached the communal kitchen and lounge. Kihyun slipped into the kitchen and Jooheon took Kihyun’s place in holding Changkyun’s small hand. Jooheon dragged them to a free table next to a window, which showed a view of part of campus. There were still students arriving, driving up with their parents with suitcases in their hands and backpacks on. 

Changkyun had zoned out, and Jooheon was waving his hand in front of the younger’s face. 

“Hellooo?” Jooheon drawled out, “You good?” 

Changkyun shook his head, he really needed to get himself together. “Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Did you say anything Jooheon-hyung?” Jooheon grinned at him, dimples and all and laughed a little bit.

“I asked about your schedule?” Jooheon recapped and Changkyun watched as Jooheon pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and showed him his classes. 

Changkyun remembered shoving the sheet of paper from his pocket and stuck his hand in that pocket, rummaging around a bit before finding the item. He pulled it out and smoothed out the wrinkled paper. Jooheon looked back and forth between their pictures, figuring out their classes.

“Oh! You have Child and Baby Care and Cooking and Cleaning: How to be the Perfect Omega with me, I think Kihyun has those classes too! Not only that but you’re also taking the same course as me, music and arts! We have a producing class together!” Jooheon pointed out all their classes and Changkyun is glad that he wouldn’t be alone for at least some of his classes. 

Kihyun came, balancing a tray with three bowls of ramen in his hand. He placed one down in front of Jooheon and Changkyun and put the last one down in front of the empty seat that the boys had left for him. 

“Sorry, this is all they had at the moment. I hope it’s good.” Kihyun apologized to them as he handed them utensils and began to eat. Jooheon and Changkyun also began to eat. As Jooheon rattled off to Kihyun about his classes, he took the time in between bites to observe the room. 

It was pretty big, it took up the entire sixth floor of the twelve-floor dorm. There was a TV on one side, surrounded by colorful bean bags, couches, and other kinds of seats.The area they had settled to eat in also had other places where you could sit and eat, talk with friends, or do schoolwork. In the front of the room, off the the right side, was the kitchen. It was moderately sized, with a window facing the tables. All in all, it wasn’t as bad as Changkyun thought it was going to be.

They all finished their food, and Kihyun spent time washing the dishes they used before they all headed back to their dorm. On their way back to the dorm, Kihyun rambled on about an old beta friend with long legs and who was “quite meme-y” as Kihyun had said, and Jooheon nodded sagely at those words. Changkyun just let them take over the conversation as he unlocked and opened the door to their room. 

They all walked to the bedroom and laid on their individual beds. Even as they lay on seperate beds they continued to talk and talk and talk until the sun went down. As they settled down, Changkyun thought to himself.

_Moving in? Check. Next up, orientation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda just a introductory chapter so I swear its gonna get more interesting in the next chapter!!! Please leave some kudos and comments because I really appreciate it,, thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun had woken up that morning to Kihyun shaking his arm, gently trying to wake him. He was still quite groggy and could barely remember what happened yesterday and almost had a panic attack at the unfamiliar surrounding before realizing that he moved into his new college dorm last night. 

“Get up Changkyun,” Kihyun called to him. Changkyun sat up and almost bumped his head on the too-low ceilings. He climbed out of bed and just stood there for a second, trying to get his surroundings down. He watched Kihyun wake up Jooheon and that’s when he realized that today was orientation day. 

He dressed himself in a loose t-shirt and jeans with a large rip at the knees and waited for Kihyun and Jooheon on their couch in the main room. Kihyun and Jooheon had come out a couple minutes later with their schedules in hand. 

“You ready?” Kihyun asked him and he only nodded silently. “I was planning on getting breakfast first before we go but we might not have enough time because it took way too long to wake up someone,” Kihyun pointedly looked at Jooheon and Jooheon at least seemed sheepish. 

“That’s okay hyung, I’ll survive,” Changkyun reassured the older two and soon they were touring campus, trying to find their first class. Jooheon and Changkyun had the first few classes together and they were to join up with Kihyun later for the specialized omega classes. 

They arrived at their first class together and sit down in the middle, next to the large windows covering the left side of the room. There were a couple of other students in the room, tapping away on their phones or just sleeping. Slowly but surely, the rest of the students slipped into the classroom and so does the professor.

Changkyun and Jooheon made small conversation while they waited, talking about whatever came to mind. It surprised Changkyun that he was able to keep up a solid conversation without awkward pauses in between. Soon the professor started his beginning of the year speech to the students (who were all barely paying attention). 

Jooheon and Changkyun kept going through their classes but something caught Changkyun’s eye on their way to their Music Production class. He stopped walking and Jooheon looked back from where he was a couple steps forward to see what had caught his attention. 

It was a group of girls, all very loud, surrounding someone. Some held flowers and little pink envelopes that Changkyun could only assume where love letters. How cliche.

“Wonho-oppa!” A girl screamed and Changkyun head tilted in confusion. What kind of name was Wonho? Jooheon seemed to know what was thinking because he said, “That’s Shin Hoseok, but he only lets his friends call him his birth name. He makes everyone call him Wonho, he’s the resident mysterious bad boy.” 

Jooheon looked a bit disgruntled at the topic so Changkyun left the conversation there so he wouldn’t make Jooheon’s mood even worse. They made it to their class only to find that Wonho and his group of fangirls were going there as well.

That was when Changkyun could finally get a clear look at Wonho. Dark hair flopped in front of soft, thin eyes that were a dark brown. His hair and eyes contrasted with his pale, porcelain skin. It seemed as if there were no blemishes and as if he’d never had a pimple in his life. He wore a tight long-sleeve shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and thick arms. A leather jacket was draped across his shoulders and the tight skinny jeans that were slung low across his hips left nothing to imagination. 

Wonho sat in a seat all the way in the back of the classroom and placed his feet on the desk as his pulled out his phone to idly do something. Wow, how bad boy cliche of him to do Changkyun snorted to himself. 

When introductory started for the class, Wonho kept ignoring the professor, his feet still on his desk and the phone in his hand. Jooheon tapped his shoulder, pointing to the front of the class to signal to pay attention and stop looking at Wonho. Changkyun followed the instructions, Jooheon slightly annoyed face from earlier when Changkyun had inquired coming to mind to stop him from refuting. 

After the professor was done droning on about their class, he dismissed them. When Jooheon and Changkyun finally escaped the class, they found out what was blocking the doorway. 

It was Wonho, leaned against the wall next to the door, a small pink lollipop in his mouth. Where did he get that from? His crowd of girls were back, just as screamy and loud as before. Jooheon looked really unhappy about it. He grumbled to himself quietly and dragged Changkyun back to their dorm for lunch. 

Their next class wasn’t due to start until 2 and it was 11:30 right now. They were back at their dorm room, and Kihyun was already there on his bed, relaxing and reading a book. 

“Oh, you’re back already?” Kihyun asked, looking up from one the many pages of the book. Jooheon was still pouting a bit from the encounter with Wonho and Kihyun noticed as they each flopped on their respective beds. 

“Something happen, Heony?” Kihyun asked Jooheon and he responded back, “We ran into Wonho, apparently he’s in one of our classes.” Kihyun looked just as disgruntled at the name as Jooheon had looked when he and Changkyun were on their way to class. When Kihyun saw Changkyun’s confused expression, he cleared up why they seemed so angry.

“He’s a playboy,” Kihyun started off. “Remember Hyungwon? Our beta friend?” Kihyun gestured to Jooheon when he said our and Changkyun nodded. “Hyungwon fell in love with him and confessed his love to Wonho. They dated for 4 months before Hyungwon walked in on Wonho and some omega girl having sex in Wonho’s bed.” 

Jooheon had now sat up in his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyebrows furrowed in an angry expression. Even though Changkyun had only known him for a day and a half, he could tell Jooheon isn’t the type of person to get angry very often. 

“Oh.” Changkyun said. It made sense, to not like the guy who cheated on one of your friends. The room got quiet after that. Kihyun quickly broke the silence by standing up and clapping his hands loudly. 

“We still have time for lunch if you guys want to eat before our next class together,” Kihyun informed them and Jooheon sprung up. 

“Yes please hyung!” Jooheon held his hand out for Changkyun to grab so he could get down from the top bunk bed. “Oo, I know! We should go out to one of the places on campus because the communal kitchen isn’t stocked yet!” Jooheon suggested to Kihyun. He thought it over a bit.

“Huh, I guess it’s not a bad idea,” Kihyun shrugged, pulling his wallet out from one of his bags. Jooheon looked like an over excited puppy as he dragged Changkyun out and bounced around their front door as they waited for Kihyun. 

Finally, Kihyun came out of their bedroom. (What was he even doing in there?) “Where do you guys wanna go?” Kihyun asked as they stepped into the Nightmare Box. Changkyun and Jooheon shot off to each other different options before deciding on _Wendy’s._ It was pretty far away from their dorm and they still had a ton of time so they decided to just stroll. 

It was as hot as ever, with it being noon, so the sun was at its peak, shining down brighty and Changkyun couldn’t help but think that Jooheon and Kihyun were practically glowing in this lighting. Was that even possible or is Changkyun going blind? He felt really dumb staring at his friends (were they even his friends or were they just his roommates?). 

They were getting close and Changkyun began to unconsciously speed up, unaware of his own hunger. But he also seemed unaware of his surroundings too as Kihyun and Jooheon screamed his name as he came into contact with a solid thing in his path.

He fell back, landing on his ass. The first thing realized was the strong smell of alpha punching him in the face. The next thing he noticed was black skinny jeans, leaving nothing to the imagination and how they seemed familiar.

Oh, wait.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO who is this mysterious alpha who changkyun has accidentally run into??? (YALL ALREADY K N O W)  
> Hope yall liked this chapter!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are soooooo appreciated and I might even answer your comment so don't be shy and leave some!!


	3. Chapter 3

When Wonho walked onto campus that morning, he assumed that this year was going to be like any other year. Girls (and sometimes boys) screaming for his attention, millions of love confessions, and another year of a fun game he liked to play by himself, “How Many Hearts Can I Break This Year?”. His record was from last year, with a score of twelve: seven girls and five boys. 

Wonho sauntered onto campus, kissing his mom goodbye for another year, and almost immediately was swamped by girls, some being the same from last year and some different. Whatever the case, he flashed a smirk in a random direction and the screams intensified. Man, was this going to be the year he went deaf? 

Anyway, moving onto the present, he had just gotten out of his dorm, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were making food for all three of them instead of coming with him. Some friends they are. When a kid bumped into him, and you know he was gonna glower at the poor fool who decided to bump into him when he realized, _fuck. He’s cute._

And that’s not usually a thing he thought about just anyone (though his track record of hookups seemed to say otherwise). He looked down at the boy on the floor. He had soft brown hair that looked a little too long and fell into his face and narrow eyes that showed off shiny, black irises. Wonho felt like the beautiful black abyss was sucking him in, and he couldn’t escape. And though he couldn’t really smell the boy’s scent through the distress, Wonho could still smell the barely there aroma of lavender and chocolate. He wished he could smell it without the strong, sour smell of a distressed omega.

The boy scrambled to his feet, almost tripping on his way back up and stuttered out an apology, looking very panicked. He grabbed his friends’ hands and rushed past Wonho, leaving only his lingering scent behind to prove his being there. Wonho stood there, a bit baffled at what had went down in a matter of minutes. 

Even when he had gotten the food and brought it back to the dorm to Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, he was still a bit dazed.

“Did ya get the food hyung?” Minhyuk asked, not waiting for an answer to snatch the bag of greasy food out of Wonho’s outstretched hand. He excitedly dug into the food, acting as if he hasn’t eaten in a week. Hyunwoo was a bit more civil and even had the decency to ask Wonho what was wrong; he noticed how dazed Wonho was. Well, it’s not like Wonho was actively trying to hide his awe. 

“You okay? You look like you just ran into the goddesses themselves,” Hyunwoo snorted a bit. Wonho shook his head out, getting out of his daze to ready to fire a snarky reply back but his mouth had a brain of his own and responded with, “I might as well have.”

Hyunwoo looked surprised for a second before smirking, “See a pretty girl out there to hook up with?” Wonho thought about it. This boy was way too pretty and soft to just have a hook up with. Wait. Did he actually just have that thought? _Him?_ The king of not having committed relationships? Huh. How that boy had made his mind do a complete one-eighty is a mystery but he suddenly couldn’t think of anything else. 

Holding the boy’s hand, kissing his forehead, kissing the tip of nose… Walking around campus with the pretty omega underneath his arm. God, his thoughts were starting to get a bit wild and he stopped himself before they could drive him to an accidental boner.

“Actually, it was a boy. And he was really cute,” Wonho muttered and both of them look up from ravaging what was in the brown paper bag to stare at him. He took it as a cue to keep going as they seem to both settle down and he moved to slouch on the couch next to them. 

“He was so pretty, guys, I don’t even think I can describe it,” Wonho rests his elbow on the armrest and drops his head onto his hand. How much of a cliche can this be right now? 

“I don’t even think I could handle just having a hookup with him. He was so cute and he smelled like magic,” Wonho sighed dreamily. 

“I just wanna hold him forever and kiss his cheeks and protect him until the ends of the earth.” Wonho was a bit embarrassed at the end of his mini rant to his friends. 

“He ran into me on the way back and I think he might be afraid of me, but I really wish he wasn’t…” Minhyuk snorted. As he opened his mouth to speak, bits of chewed up food flew out of his mouth. Hyunwoo physically pushed his chin up to close his mouth and reprimanded him to not talk with his mouth full. 

“We may be alphas but we're not animals” Hyunwoo would always say whenever this or any other thing relating to it happened. Minhyuk finished chewing and spoke, thankfully without food flying everywhere.

“What did he look like? I’m pretty sure I’ve seen almost everybody on campus and I could probably get you a date with him if you want me to.” Minhyuk asked, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth and Hyunwoo just sighed at his childish friend. Wonho looked at Minhyuk skeptically and called out his friend.

“Bullshit, I doubt you know every boy on campus.” Wonho scoffed. He grabs his food from the brown bag and walked to the bedroom. 

“Actually, you know what? Just drop it for me guys,” Wonho said over his shoulder. The door shut behind him and Minhyuk shrugged it off, finishing off the rest of the burger in his hand and getting up. 

“I need to go to my next class, I’ll be back,” Minhyuk said and the door slams shut behind him, swingin his keys around his finger while he whistles a random tune. 

Hyunwoo decided to go to his next class too. 

\---  
The next day when Wonho woke up and went to class, he assumed it would a normal day. He went to his first few classes, bored by the material. His whole alpha status never really mattered to him all that much anyways. 

Wonho sauntered his way to his next class, “Producing and the Basics”, a class he actually might like. The usual crowd of girls screaming his name and yelling confessions he will never return (but hey, they can dream) were trailing him, going far as trying to pull his bag off his broad shoulders. Shoving them away, he pushed open the door, throwing a wink over his shoulder, causing the girls’ screams to intensify before cutting them off by slamming the door shut behind him. 

He almost tripped when he spotted familiar brown hair resting on a small hand, looking far away like out the window. He turned to talk to his friend sitting next to him and Wonho felt his heart literally skip a beat. 

Soft pink lips moved to form words, lashes rested on plush cheeks as he laughed, and, God, why was he so beautiful? 

Wonho attempted to subtly slide into the shitty plastic chair but missed from being too distracted by this pretty boy and instead fell into the floor. As he descended he hit a couple desks, drawing attention from everyone in the class. He heard some giggles coming from a group of girls off to his left. 

Wonho somehow found it in him to sit up from his half-laying place on the floor and give the girls some finger guns and a wink. His face was heating up but he ignored it as he pulled himself up. He glanced peripherally at the beautiful brown haired boy, to see the boy looking at him too.

He was giggling, hiding his smile beneath a dainty hand and Wonho could only think.

_I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoOOoOO now we've switched POV!! This will probably happen sporadically throughout the story so not every third chapter is gonna be Wonho's POV! I hope you guys liked this chapter
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments as I love seeing them, thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Changkyun couldn’t hear anything but his spiked heart beat. It pounded in his ears as the smell of firewood invaded all his senses. Wonho grunted when Changkyun bumped into him and fell back, but Wonho was still up standing straight, not even remotely unbalanced from the collision.

Changkyun’s anxiety also spiked along with his heartbeat and he watched in growing horror as Wonho’s eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head up and took a breath, inhaling Changkyun’s sweet-turning-sour scent. Changkyun scrambled up and bowed down-a full ninety degree bow-and attempted to stammer out an apology. 

“Ah! I-I-I am s-so sorry W-Wonho-ssi!” Changkyun fumbled and before he could look up at Wonho’s probably angry face, he grabbed Jooheon and Kihyun’s hands and sprinted off.

“What an asshole,” Kihyun said annoyed. “He can’t even move for other people because he thinks he’s so high up in the social hierarchy.” Kihyun scoffed as they arrived. Jooheon managed to calm him down as they ordered and found somewhere to sit.

Kihyun took notice of Changkyun’s slightly shaken up state and asked if he was okay. Changkyun nodded but his uneven breath told them otherwise. 

“Are you sure? We can go home if you want?” Jooheon offered but Changkyun shakes his head. 

“I’ll be fine,” His breath slowed and the worker there called out their order number and they left. 

///

Changkyun was awoken to Kihyun’s soft voice. He sat up. _What time is it? Oh Lord, what time is it?_ Changkyun climbs out of bed, and goes to his dresser to pull on a t-shirt and some ripped jeans.

“You ready for the first day of classes?” Jooheon asked Changkyun, who was still tiredly stumbling around to the main room. Changkyun only nodded, but he obviously wasn’t. Jooheon laughed.

“Let’s get breakfast,” Kihyun said after he came out of their bedroom. He dragged Jooheon and Changkyun out to the communal kitchen. They ate, and Jooheon and Changkyun branched off to get to their first class.

They ended up meeting Hyungwon in their second class. Apparently as a beta, you could choose whatever class you wanted and Hyungwon loved kids so he took the childcare classes. Meeting and talking to Hyungwon face to face was very different than hearing about him from Kihyun and Jooheon. Changkyun liked Hyungwon, even if Hyungwon was bit quieter than he thought. Oh well, he has the whole year to warm up to Changkyun.

After second period came-music class-they found the same seats they sat at during orientation and at that point, it was just a unspoken code that they would sit there for the rest of the semester. They were talking normally when something not very normal (at least he thinks) happened.

Wonho came sauntering in like usual, and Changkyun paid no attention to him, laughing at Jooheon’s strangely adorable aegyo. Changkyun sat there, looking out the window, God, it was so early, when a bunch of loud banging in the back of the classroom made him snap his head around to look at the source. 

Wonho was on the floor, his cool guy image basically destroyed as he laid there on the floor; some misplaced desks and chairs around him told Changkyun he slipped (or something) and moved a couple desks and chairs on his way down to the floor.

Changkyun couldn’t help but giggle. Wonho was still on the floor and put his hands up in finger guns as he shot and winked at a group of girls who were also trying to hide their laughter. Changkyun was covering his mouth, maybe that could hide his laughter.

Then suddenly, Wonho looked at him, right in the eye.

Changkyun balled his hand into a fist and coughed (way too aggressively to be real) to cover up the fact he was laughing and turned back to the front. Jooheon looked at him questioningly but Changkyun ignored it.

“Alright Mr. Shin, that’s enough of your antics,” the professor rolled his eyes, and began on the lesson. Changkyun could feel Wonho’s burning gaze on the back of his head the entire time.

///

“That was really, interesting! I didn’t realized this was so complicated!” Jooheon rambled on after their lesson. Changkyun nodded his head, though he wasn’t really listening, still thinking about Wonho’s strong gaze on him throughout the entire class. He wished he could’ve gotten out sooner so he could avoid that fiery stare.

When Jooheon and Changkyun walked into the dorm room, Kihyun was sprawled across the couch, reading a book. It was a different one from yesterday. A fast reader, Changkyun assumed. 

“How was school kiddos?” Kihyun snorted. Jooheon pouted. “We’re only a year younger!” Jooheon whined, his plump bottom lip pushed out to look pitiful. The continued to go on and on before Kihyun got a good look at Changkyun’s slightly off expression.

“Are you okay, Kyunnie?” Kihyun was concerned and Changkyun wished that he wasn’t so motherly, then he wouldn’t feel so bad brushing him off but he does it anyways.

“I’m, uh, fine,” Changkyun clears his throat. “I’m just going to talk a walk.” He points to the door as if that wasn’t obvious that he was going out the front door and backs up, still facing his two hyungs before his back hit the door. He turned and ran out, the door slamming behind him. 

After he left the dorm building he couldn’t help but think about class. Why was Wonho looking at him like that? Was he still mad at Changkyun for lunch the day before? Oh god, he really hoped he wasn’t mad. Having the resident popular kid being mad at him meant that a load of unwanted attention would be on him. Why couldn’t he just go through this year without causing trouble?

In his mindless walking and flooding though, he suddenly registered something. He was sweating. A lot. More than he usually would in this weirdly warm fall day. Was that a cramp? Why did his abdomen suddenly ache? He could smell his own scent now. Was it usually that sweet? And thick?

Oh. Fuck. His pre-heat was starting.

Changkyun swerved his head around, trying to find where he was, but all the buildings looked unfamiliar. Suddenly his heat decided that it would be a good time for his sensitive nose to kick in. The smell of alphas all around him nearly knocked him off his feet. 

He stumbled around what he could only assume was the alpha side of campus, trying to find at least one familiar landmark in the distance to lead him out, but there was none. People were starting to look at him and his anxiety grew and grew.

Out of nowhere, he was shoved up against a wall. His knees went weak and a voice was screaming for help at the top of his lungs in his head, but all that comes out of his mouth was a weak whimper.

The alpha had a groupie, two friends, one on each side, growling. Their dominating scents made Changkyun even weaker than he already was. All he wanted was to leave in peace, but everything felt like it was starting to be far too much.

“What are you doin’ flaunting your pretty face while in heat around here?” The main alpha said, the one who’s just barely holding him up. 

“With you showing off that sweet lil’ scent of yours, you’re basically _begging_ to be knotted.” The alpha growed and pressed his nose to Chankyun’s sensitive scent glands to take a big whiff. Changkyun tried his hardest to push away the big hands and muscled arms and to scream and cry for help, but all that came out is _no no no, please stop, no no no..._

Changkyun babbled out pleas, barely in his right mind to really think. His omega was starting to take over, begging for this random alpha to stop, and Changkyun was fighting, _fighting_ , to get out of this situation.

The main alpha leaned over his shoulder, teeth bared to give him a bond mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder and Changkyun was crying. _Someone please save me, I’m weak and about to start my heat and this is not how this school year was suppose to go. Please save me, someone, anyone. Please._

Someone up there seemed to have listened.

_“Let go of him right now!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL ALREADY K N O W WHO IT IS   
> I had a grand ole time writing this so I hope yall enjoy this!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are so! appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Wonho was just walking. He wasn’t even doing anything important, but suddenly something in the sky decided today that all of that would change.

A group of fuck-ass alphas crowded around something, and it should’ve been his first hint that something was wrong. But then a familiar scent he knew (except a lot sweeter), wafted from where they stood and he could only assume the worst. And apparently, his mouth thought so too because before he could even think about what to say, he hollered toward the boys.

 _“Let go of him right now!”_ He stomped his way over and he could just catch a glimpse of a thing frame with soft fluffy hair. Thankfully, he could see the boy was still fully clothed. But the smell was getting stronger and there was still a bunch of alphas around him.

“Or you’ll do what, pretty boy?” The alpha snorted, challenging him. 

“Or… I’ll do _this_ ,” Wonho drew back his fist and hit the first alpha as hard as he could (which was pretty hard). The main alpha stumbled back but his groupies took his place. One of them threw a punch but Wonho ducked and kicked the other alpha behind him. After the first swing, he straightened and punched the second guy, hearing a satisfying crack as he made contact with his nose. Wonho saw the first alpha getting up, so he kicked him hard in the stomach, making him groan and fall back down.

Wonho realized they didn’t have much time left before they got up again and ran over to the little omega to pull him up. Except he began to freak out again, fuck. The boy was begging him to stop and let him go. After walking away, Wonho bent his head low to coo soft words into the small omega’s ear.

“Shhhhh, honey you’ll be okay. I know you’re feeling a little weak right now, but could you tell me where your dorm is? Where’s your dorm, sweetheart?” Wonho crooned into the boy’s ear, who didn’t move at all for a few moments, before opening his mouth and quietly mumbling his response.

“Omega Dorm One…” Wonho readjusted the boy’s arm around his shoulder and started to drag him along to the omega side of campus.

When they finally reached Omega Dorm One, Wonho was pretty sure the boy’s heat was in full swing and he was trying so hard to not just jump the boy then and there. He pulled the boy with him into the dorm when he realized he didn’t know his room number.

“Hey, sweetheart? What’s your room number, can you tell me that?” The boy took a while to respond again before slurring out a barely-coherent answer. 

“Room… 5...14” Wonho dragged both them into the elevator and pressing the number five. He got antsy and bounced on the balls of his feet and until finally, the doors opened. He speed walked down the hallway. Room 13… room 14… room 15!

Wonho knocked on the door and not even a second later does a short boy with bright red hair opens the door. The boy immediately drew his eyes to the boy and gasped.

“Changkyun!” The boy looked at him with narrowed eyes as he took the boy, Changkyun, from his arms. 

“You didn’t do anything right?” The boy interrogated and Wonho blinked in surprise. 

“Uh, no, I didn’t do anything. I found him surrounded by a bunch of alphas and I saved him and brought him back here.” Wonho felt nervous, underneath the watchful eyes of this boy, still looking at him up and down, as if looking for something to show that he was lying. The boy stopped. He looked up at Wonho right in the eye, as if to challenge him, and Wonho had to use his whole willpower to stop the growl that almost escaped from the base of his throat. 

“Thank you,” The boy says almost reluctantly. “But if I find out you did anything, I am not afraid of you,” He threatened, and Wonho nodded. The boy slammed the door shut.

Wonho just stood there with what felt like whiplash. So much had happened in so little time. Walking out of the dorm and back to his, he attempted to process what had just taken place. He thought about the boy and was glad to be able to finally put a name to that soft, cute face. Changkyun. It fit him and Wonho’s mind wandered off.

Then his reached his dorm.

Hyunwoo was on the couch with Minhyuk sprawled next to him, his legs in the air and his head hanging off the edge of the seat. His face was red with the rush of blood but neither seemed to mind it. 

Minhyuk saw him and grinned, “How was your walk, Lover Boy?” Wonho rolled his eyes and prayed they don’t notice the smell of Changkyun’s heat on him, but it was a fruitless effort.

Hyunwoo tilted his head up so his nose was in the air and sniffed. He looked at Wonho. “Hoseok, why do you smell like an omega in heat?” Minhyuk perked up at this and a Cheshire cat grin stretched across his face menacingly. 

“Ooo finally got that boy you were going on and on about the other day?” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Wonho walked over to him to push his palm against his forehead playfully.

“No. He was getting attacked by a bunch of assholes and I saved him and brought him back to his dorm.” Wonho looked proud and Hyunwoo snorted.

“Well, great job superhero. Did you even get a name?” Minhyuk asked, a eyebrow raised sceptically. 

“Jokes on you because I actually did,” Wonho stuck his tongue out at Minhyuk. “His name is Changkyun.” Wonho said smugly.

“Well that's interesting,” Hyunwoo didn’t seem all that interested so Wonho flopped onto the couch between to watch whatever they were watching. 

Today was eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than usual sorry yall!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated thank you!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP YALL IM BACK AND SUMMER BREAK HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED!!! NOW BACK TO WRITING THIS FIC!!!

Kihyun supported Changkyun the same way Wonho had with Changkyun’s arm thrown over his shoulders. 

“Jooheon! Come quick, Changkyun started his heat!” 

Kihyun tried so hard to keep his composure as he dragged Changkyun’s practically limp form to Kihyun’s bed. He figured it would be hard to get Changkyun up into his own top bunk and keep track of Changkyun.

He placed him down in the sheets and Kihyun just seemed to realized that Changkyun’s scent was almost sickeningly sweet but not, at the same time. Was he getting dizzy? He couldn’t tell. Jooheon burst into the room, water bottles and granola bars about to fall from his filled arms.

Jooheon let the items fall onto the floor next to the bed and knelt down by Changkyun’s head. Changkyun continued to rolled around on the bed and Jooheon reached his arm out to smooth out Changkyun’s hair, which was getting tangled and matted to his forehead from all the sweat. 

“Kyunnie, do you need anything?” Kihyun felt like it was a useless question, seeing how Changkyun couldn’t even talk. Kihyun slipped to his closet to grab a bottle of lube to leave by the bedside. Jooheon stood up. 

Kihyun and Jooheon looked at each other. It would be best if they let Changkyun have his privacy and plus, staying around him could trigger their heat and that would be a disaster. 

“I’m gonna call Hyungwon to check if we crash with him. We should check on Changkyun in a couple days to make sure he’s eating and staying hydrated.” Kihyun pulled out his phone and stepped out of their (slightly suffocating) bedroom. Jooheon looked down at Changkyun and knelt down to tell him the plan (if Chankyun wasn’t completely lost in his heat yet).

“We’re gonna go crash at Hyungwon’s,” Jooheon said. “We’ll be back in 2 days to make sure you’re okay” He reassured as Changkyun began to whine. Whether it was out of fear that they were going to leave or the endless pain that typically came with a heat, they couldn’t tell. 

Kihyun stepped back inside the room and nodded at Jooheon. Kihyun walked to his closet to grab a couple pairs of clothes and shoved them into his backpack with all of his books for his classes. Jooheon did the same, and soon, they were done packing. 

Changkyun still writhed on the bed, and while Jooheon and Kihyun were packing, Changkyun had shucked his shirt and shorts to the floor. Kihyun walked over to the bed to press a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead and Jooheon did the same.

“We’ll be back soon okay? We just want to give you some privacy for a while.” 

Jooheon waved goodbye to Changkyun, though he wasn’t sure he noticed. The door shut behind the two boys and Changkyun was left alone.

The heat was insufferable. Changkyun finally yanked his sweat and slick soaked boxers and covered his fingers in lube before getting to work.

///

Kihyun had his bag slung over his shoulder while Jooheon trailed behind him. Kihyun fished the small gold key out from his pocket, the little tag that read _514_ jingled. Kihyun jiggled the key around the old lock for a bit before the door creaked open and they see Changkyun on the couch, tv playing an drama rerun and him shoving a granola bar into his mouth. 

Changkyun head twisted to Jooheon shuffling inside and kicking the door shut with his foot. 

“Hi, hyungs” Changkyun said in between bites, his face a bit flushed. “I’m sorry about the whole heat thing, I forgot to take my suppressants and it just kinda snuck up on me. I asked my mom to drop off some so this won’t happen again, sorry about it again.” Changkyun looked down, his hands preoccupying themselves by wringing out his fingers and picking at his cuticles. Kihyun looked back at Jooheon and shook his head adoringly.

“Don’t worry about it, Kyun.” Kihyun said softly to reassure the boy. “I assuming that your heat it over now, since you took your suppressants?” Changkyun nodded and stood up and put on his shoes but Jooheon stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” Jooheon asked grabbing his arm. Changkyun picked up the laundry basket and turned to Jooheon.

“I, uh, washed Kihyun-hyung’s sheets for him, since he let me use his bed…” Changkyun trailed off. Kihyun who was leaning on their bedroom door, pushed himself off with his foot and gave Changkyun a hug.

“You didn’t have to.” Kihyun pulls back from his hug and Changkyun could tell from the older man’s scent that he was happy. Changkyun’s cheeks were pink and he smiled shyly at Kihyun.

“Well, I didn’t want my heat to be an even bigger bother to you guys.” Changkyun opened the door and walked out to the laundry room downstairs but not without flashing them a soft grin over his shoulder. God they loved him.

///

Soon classes came back full swing, with lectures they had to sit through and speed-writing notes throughout it all. Jooheon and Changkyun sat where they usually were and Changkyun eventually grew bored, looking out the window.

The sky was significantly less bright as it was a couple day ago when summer still decided to stay in full swing. There were fluffy grey clouds covering the bright sun and a soft breeze that sometimes caused red, yellow, orange, and brown leaves to float off trees. Students walked around campus, some carrying backpacks on their back, some sporting dark bags under their eyes and large coffee cups in their hands.

Changkyun is pulled out of his daydreams when Jooheon shakes his shoulder, both of their books gathered in his arms. Jooheon tells him class is over and he takes his books from the other boy’s arms. 

“Sorry I zoned out” Changkyun mumbled, eyes flickering around, as if looking for something or someone. And then, he spotted him, still sat at his desk surrounded by a group of girls who were giggling t whatever Wonho had said.

Changkyun caught Wonho’s eye, and as cheesy as it sounds, time seemed to stop for a moment.

“I’ll catch up with you back at the dorm, I uh have to do something for a sec.” Changkyun pointed behind him vaguely before walking back into the classroom. Jooheon nodded and continued on his path, pulling out his phone. 

Changkyun made a beeline to Wonho’s desk and slowed his steps after he was a couple desks away. Changkyun hoped they wouldn’t acknowledge him and he could go back on his decision to talk to the popular boy, but apparently, life didn’t want to work out in his favor.

The hushed conversations of the girls surrounding Wonho suddenly ended. They were now whispering, staring at him. Changkyun’s breath caught itself in his throat and suddenly his heart was pounding against his chest and it was the only thing he could hear. He forced his legs forward and the girls around him parted like the Red Sea. As he got to Wonho’s desk, he placed his hands on the wood, hoping it could keep him up.

“I-I wanna thank you, uh, W-Wonho-ssi, for what happened a-and, uh, bringing me back to my dorm.” Changkyun somehow articulated to Wonho. He waited in politeness, but he so badly just to run away. Wonho pointed a lopsided grin at him and the whispers around him seemed to grow louder.

“You’re welcome and…” That was all he waited to hear before taking off. The gossiping and looks given to him by the girls were suffocating. He took a solid couple of steps away from the building before someone grabbed his arm and pushed him against the dirty brick wall. Changkyun followed the arms that were trapping him in to see Wonho, eyes searching his face for some reason that he didn’t know. 

“I wanted to ask you something” Wonho said, quietly, softly, as if speaking to a frightened animal. Wonho waited for Changkyun’s approval and he gave him a sweet-eyed smile when Changkyun tentatively gave a small nod, nothing more than a slight dip of his chin. 

“I-” Wonho was cut off when a voice (did he know that voice? he can’t remember) suddenly yelled,

“Get off of him, asshole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you guys remember what I had as chapter 6 before, I deleted it to make reading a bit easier so the number of the chapters wouldn't be off, I hope you guys don't mind
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated and you can now also follow my disatster social media accounts:  
> https://lynrox101.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/crilynd_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fkjdsal;fdjsf sorry it literally took a month to get out,, I'll try to keep updating without huge gaps in between like this!!! thank you all for waiting and if this is your first time reading, thank you for reading and please keep anticipating the updates of this story!!!! <3

Firstly, Changkyun was panicking. 

Wonho was in very close proximity and his crippling anxiety screamed at him to _get out of there._

Secondly, who was that? The voice seemed to familiar but amidst all the dizzying feelings spinning in his head, he didn’t even think that he would recognize one of his hyung’s smooth calming tones.

The footsteps stomped over and grabbed Wonho’s shoulder, pulling him away from Changkyun’s scrunched up body. And, well, Changkyun wasn’t expecting this.

Hyungwon, in all his stringbean glory, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stood there in a light coat for the breeze that passed by conveniently, ruffling his bangs in a heroic kind of way and Changkyun was so thankful. 

“Oh, uh,” Changkyun so eloquently spoke before attempting to recalibrate his brain into making actual words.

“Thank you, uh, H-Hyungwon-ssi,” Hyungwon only glanced at him, nodding his head in acknowledgement. When Hyungwon looked back at Wonho, all he could see in his eyes was anger.

“Who do you think you are, Shin Hoseok?” Hyungwon growled and Wonho flinched at the syllables of his real name. 

“You really have stooped so low to _assault a freshman?_ ” Wonho’s head snapped up to Hyungwon and his eyes went wide.

“That’s-Thats not what was happening! I was just gonna ask him something,” Wonho side-eyed Changkyun nervously and Changkyun wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole and then maybe give him another life. Maybe not.

“If you can say it to him, you can say it in front of the rest of us,” Hyungwon gestured to the crowd that was started to form and Changkyun really, _really_ wished that he could just disappear. 

He shuffled over to where Hyungwon stood, his beta scent smelling of dew drops and freshly fallen rain seemed to dance delicately around in the air around the regal beta. He gently tugged on Hyungwon’s sleeve, breaking the staring contest he and Wonho were having. Hyungwon looked down at him (wow, he was tall) and seemed to notice his shrinking down because of the crowd. Hyungwon looked up at Wonho with narrowed eyes before speaking.

“You know what? I don’t want to hear it, we’re leaving.” Hyungwon grasped his hand and it felt like safety net was thrown into the sea after jumped in and was soon to drowning. Hyungwon dragged them through the crowd, pushing people aside so they could leave.

As they walked away from the crowd Changkyun felt his throat clear up, he could breathe easier and it was all thanks to Hyungwon.

“T-Thank you so much Hyungwon-ssi-” Changkyun got cut off as Hyungwon slowed to a stop and turned to look at him.

“Okay, first, just call me hyung,” Hyungwon stuck his finger up in a one and then stuck his middle finger up with it to show two.

“Second, it’s fine Changkyun. I just don’t want any of my friends to go through what I did. It’s what I get for not listening to my friends when they told me it was a bad idea. Now I’m here with experience to tell you it is a bad roller coaster of emotions and bullshit.” Hyungwon turned and gestured to follow him and Changkyun does.

“Uh, if I may ask Hyungwon-hyung,” Changkyun liked the sound of that.

“What were you doing there?” Changkyun realized after he said it, it sounded weird, but he was weird too, so it was okay.

“Well,” Hyungwon began.

“Jooheon got to your dorm room and realized he should probably go back for you, like an idiot, but he was, and I quote, _one with the couch_ so he called me to come pick you up and make sure you were not dead or raped. Although, you sure were close to the second option.”

Changkyun only nodded. He was a bit curious as to what Wonho was asking but it was too late now.

Hyungwon had led him back to Changkyun’s dorm, the large, golden _OMEGA 1_ sign shone above the double doors. 

The walk to his dorm room was spent in a comfortable silence, the only thing heard was the gossiping of girls in the empty hallways and the echo of their footsteps.The heels on Hyungwon’s shoes clicked, slightly muffled by the carpet, and it helped Changkyun ground himself.

Hyungwon glanced back at him every so often and Changkyun felt like he was being scrutinized and Changkyun hated the way it made him want to curl in on himself. So he thought about what had just went on outside just a few moment before.

Changkyun didn’t know how to feel about the supposed bad boy on their campus. All his hyungs insisted on staying away from him. That he was nothing but bad news. But the actions that he had done for Changkyun showed otherwise. Changkyun found the boy charming, even if he never admitted it. His flirtatious attitude could be adjusted, but Changkyun found everything else slightly bearable. He had seen Wonho’s smile and his laugh had made Changkyun dizzy. Is that how people’s laughs are suppose to make him feel? 

Changkyun thought that bottling up his feelings for so long had made him absolutely lose it. There was no logical reason for the way Wonho made him feel, no rational explanation. Changkyun had basically never said anything to him in his life and for all he could know, Wonho could have had a horribly snotty personality like the rich blonde boys in the movies he had seen in America.

Changkyun really wished the ground had swallowed him up back there, maybe then he wouldn’t be dealing with these dumb feelings, or dumb anything involving anything being alive at all. God, feelings could just suck it.

Changkyun was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard Hyungwon’s knuckles rap against his dorm room door. 

“Hey, assholes!” Hyungwon called through the door and Changkyun heard muffled scrambling happen behind the door. The old piece of wood swung in to reveal Jooheon and Kihyun, they seemed to be searching for something and they found it when their eyes landed on Changkyun.

“Changkyun! Thank god you’re okay!” Kihyun gasped, pulling him in by his wrist to sit him down on the couch. Kihyun held his face in his hands and gently twisted his face around carefully, as if checking for injuries. Jooheon also hovered awkwardly around him. Hyungwon, back at the door, rolled his eyes as he shifted the bag (that Changkyun hadn’t even noticed) on his shoulder to a more comfortable place.

“Wow, you’re welcome guys and I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Hyungwon kicked the door closed with his foot as he stepped in from the hallway. Hyungwon collapsed on the couch next to Changkyun and flopped down so that his upper half hung off the armrest of the couch. He threw his hand up to his forehead and sighed.

“Being a hero is so exhausting and dangerous, won’t you guys fuss over me too?” Hyungwon lamented overdramatically. Jooheon looked over at the tall boy and immediately started to fire out questions.

“What happened when you got there? Was Changkyun hurt in any way? Is he okay?” He rattled off as if Changkyun wasn’t sitting right in front of him. It’s not like Changkyun would have answered anway, he was too busy trying to pull himself back together. Well, as back together as he was before (which really wasn’t all that together),

“It was _code red._ ” Hyungwon slightly growled at the name. _Code red? They must mean Wonho_ , Changkyun thought. He watched Jooheon’s eyebrows furrow then clear up at recognizing the name. Kihyun rolled his eyes at the code name, whether it be from the childishness of the whole concept of the code name or because of the person behind the name.

“Did he do anything to Kyun?” Jooheon chewed on his nails, practically eating his fingers at this point though. _Someone please stop him he’s going to eat his whole hand_ , Changkyun thought. Kihyun seemed to notice Changkyun’s glances at Jooheon’s hand in his mouth and grabbed Jooheon’s wrist, pulling his hand out and placing it down by his side. Jooheon looked over at them thankfully, and Changkyun nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile present on his face.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon started, “He had Kyun pinned against the wall.” Kihyun was going to get wrinkles early if he kept furrowing his eyebrow and scrunching up his nose like this everyday. Changkyun hoped not, his hyung was too pretty for wrinkles.

“Are you okay? Like really?” Kihyun turned to him and Changkun wanted to crumple up at his hyung scrutinizing his body, scouring for any wounds, no matter how tiny.

“I’m fine, hyung, no need to worry. Besides he didn’t even do anything.” Changkyun gently nudged Kihyun away and pushed himself off the couch. He had begun to back into their bedroom when Hyungwon dragged him back down to the couch by his wrist. 

“Come back here, kid, you’re not getting out of this” Hyungwon snorted, laying himself on Changkyun’s lap and promptly falling asleep. Changkyun pouted but that quickly disappeared when Jooheon kissed his cheek affectionately and shoved him aside a bit to make room for himself on the couch next to him. Kihyun vanished to the next room and soon came back with a large blanket to fit over all of them. He lifted Hyungwon’s legs and fit himself underneath. 

They were all snuggled together on their couch under a comfy blanket and Changkyun couldn’t find himself more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so bad and im super sorry!!!
> 
> Also thank you to my editors who have been supporting me a hecc ton these past updates, making sure my horrible spelling is fixed and that my chapters come out with my stamp of approval and that im happy with the result and im not pushing to write when i have no inspiration!!!
> 
> Come follow me on social media, DM me or whatever!:  
> http://lynrox101.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/crilynd_  
> discord- crilynd #7537


	8. Chapter 8

Wonho stood frozen at the sight of his ex, standing there between him and Changkyun. Hyungwon’s arms crossed over his chest and his hard famous glare fixed right at Wonho. His eyes flickered towards Changkyun’s shrinking frame behind him as Changkyun’s eyes darted around nervously at the slowly gathering crowd.

After Hyungwon was done yelling at him in front of the other students, Wonho could already hear the gossip spreading from miles away. He hardened his expression from his slack jaw and wide eyes to narrowing his eyes and deciding to bite his lip to keep his mind busy. 

Wonho pushed past the clumps of students and took off toward his dorm room. When he finally got into the room, he ran into the old doorway and slammed the door shut. Wonho pressed his back against the wood and looked up to see Minhyuk on the couch, upside-down, with a bowl of chips next to him. Minhyuk looked up at him as he shoved a handful of the salty fried potato slices into his mouth.

“Heyo, I heard you got into a fight with one of your exes,” Minhyuk greeted him, bits of chewed up chips flying out of his mouth. Wonho screwed up his face in disgust. 

“First of all, that’s gross, close your mouth, and don’t talk with your mouth full.” Wonho corrected the upside-down boy.

“And second, how did you get that information so quickly? It literally _just_ happened?” Wonho asked incredulously. He walked over to the couch and put the bowl of chips on the coffee table. Wonho shoved Minhyuk aside to make room for him on the couch.

“I have my sources...” Minhyuk trailed off menacingly, wiggling his fingers around like a fairytale witch. Wonho only snorted at his friend’s endless childlike energy and personality. Wonho was just going to slink into the old lumpy couch, call it a day and skip the rest of his classes when he realized something.

“Where’s Hyunwoo-hyung?” Wonho looked around and pulled out his phone to check for forgotten text notifications but to no avail. He was going to ask Minhyuk again, thinking that the other boy hadn’t heard him, but Minhyuk spoke up, contradicting his thoughts.

“He’s,” Minhyuk paused and started shoving another handful of chips into his mouth. “out at the library, working on a group project with some people.” Wonho cringed in disgust at the bits of chewed up potatoes that escaped Minhyuk’s wide open mouth as he spoke. 

“Do you know what time he’ll be back?” Wonho figured it would be better if he talked about what had just happened his older and much more mature (on occasion) friend. 

“Nope” Minhyuk said, popping the ‘p’. There was so many pieces of partially-chewed potato chips that flew out of Minhyuk’s mouth. Wonho couldn’t stand sitting next to his disaster friend and moved to get up and go to their bedroom. 

“You’re officially disgusting, just tell me when Hyunwoo-hyung comes back” Wonho sighed and closed the door behind him with a soft _click_.

///

When Hyunwoo entered into the threshold of his shared dorm room, this was not what he was expecting, though, he really should at this point in their friendship. 

Minhyuk, upside-down on the couch, shoving chips into his mouth. The bowl was running out of chips quickly and Minhyuk’s face had a reasonable red flush as all the blood rushed to his head in his position. 

“What are you doing…?” Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk seemed to have only noticed him then, as his eyes flickered away from the TV to his hyung, standing the doorway with his backpack thrown over his shoulder and many different types of books in his arms.

“Oh, hi hyung,” Minhyuk greeted, waving. Hyunwoo nodded back in acknowledgement before dropping his stuff near the door on the floor and coming to the couch and manhandling Minhyuk to sit up properly. Minhyuk kept his eyes glued to the TV screen, barely glancing at him.

“By the way, hyung,” Minhyuk said offhandedly. “ Hoseok-hyung said he wanted to talk to you, he’s in the bedroom.” Hyunwoo scrunched his face up at the bits of potato chips flying from Minhyuk mouth as he stepped around the messy boy to get to their shared room. 

“Thank you for telling me, and also, please chew with your mouth closed and don’t talk with your mouth full.” Minhyuk nodded and answered back, talking with his mouth full and Hyunwoo had to use all of his willpower to not outwardly sigh at his long time friend. 

Hyunwoo shuffled into the room to find Wonho on his phone, listening to music and bobbing his head to the rhythm. Hyunwoo made his way to Wonho’s single bed and gently patted Wonho’s leg in warning that he was going to sit. Wonho shifted around on his bed, seeing Hyunwoo back at the dorm. He sat next to him, pulling his earbuds out of his ear and folding his hands nervously on his lap. 

“So, uh,” Wonho cursed at himself at his own sudden awkwardness. “How was the project?” He attempted to make casual conversation, playing off the fact that he was sweating bullets from nervousness.

Hyunwoo smiled, placing his hands on top of Wonho’s own, attempting to calm down his obviously nervous friend.

“Just tell me what you wanted to talk about, I swear I won’t judge.” Hyunwoo lifted his hands up in mock surrender as if to prove it. Wonho lips quirked up in a smile, how was he ever nervous, he’s been friends with him since forever.

“I wanna court Changkyun!” Wonho blurted. The boy opposite of him looked surprised for a second before he morphed his expressing to his usually calm features. Hyunwoo smiled and snorted a little bit.

“I’d never thought that I would hear those words come out of _your_ mouth.’ He exaggerated before slapping Wonho on the back. Wonho falters a bit. First of all, because of the reaction, and second of all, because wow, Hyunwoo did not know his own strength and that was a hard blow. 

“Well,” Wonho awkwardly getured to himself. “Here they are, coming out of my mouth.” Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh at his own friend’s silliness.

“If you want to court him, then court him. Nothing is stopping you.” He pointed out and that seemed to be Minhyuk’s cue. He bursted into the room and chucked himself at Wonho.

“ _That’s_ what you wanted to say? You could have told me too you know.” Minhyuk pouted, and Wonho grinned at the antics of his friend.

“I’ll help you with everything, from the gifts to flirting” Minhyuk counted everything on his fingers, as if there was a long list of things that they needed to fix about Wonho.

“Well, If you guys wanna help…” Wonho trailed off thinking about the two overprotective boys that always seemed to be at the small, anxious boy’s side. At the starting of the request, Minhyuk perked up, like puppy being called, and Hyunwoo stood to attention.

Wonho explained the situation, how the boys would probably never let him near Changkyun, especially after what happened that day and how he could probably never have him alone. Minhyuk thought about it, even going as far as too put his finger on his chin in a classic thinking pose. Then he snapped his fingers.

“I’ve got it!” Minhyuk gasped. He leaned over to whisper the plan to the two older boys and then nodded. Minhyuk grinned and put his hand out faced down,

“ _Operation Court Changkyun_ is a go!” Minhyuk declared as Wonho’s hand landed on top of his, and Hyunwoo’s on top of Wonho’s. They all cheered, loud and celebratory, as their hands flew up into the air. 

This was going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!!! Thats what Wonho wanted to ask kyun!!!! Shit is getting w i l d! I hope guys enjoyed this chapter, if so leave some kudos or comments!!
> 
> Come follow me on other social media:  
> tumblr- lynrox101  
> twitter- crilynd_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahaaaa... sorry i was gone for so long yall,,, pls enjoy this new update!!

The next day Wonho squared up his shoulders as he walked into his fourth period class. He glanced behind him, feeling a bit nervous, but was immediately reassured as he saw Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s heads over the corner of a nearby building. Hyunwoo’s head peeked over the corner with Minhyuk’s head above in the same cliche “hiding around the corner” pose. Minhyuk caught his eye and smiled widely, sticking his arms out so that he could see them and gave him two thumbs up. Wonho snorted.

He sat in his usual back seat and kicked his feet up in his typical “I don’t care” motion and pulled out his phone to text his friends.

**Group Chat: HOESHOW-NIM**

**HOE:** do yall see him yet???

 **SHOW:** nope

 **NIM:** !!!

 **NIM:** i think hes rounding the corner!!!!!!!!

 **SHOW:** oh yeah i think i see him,, 

**SHOW:** his friend is with him

 **NIM:** ROLL OUT TEAM!!!

Wonho couldn’t help but snort again at his friends antics. He leaned over a bit in his chair to see a clear view out the open doorway, seeing Changkyun and his friend as well. Changkyun was laughing at his other friend’s words, his head thrown back with a hand covering his mouth, covering his pretty smile. He watched as they came within clear sight of the door when Minhyuk jumped in front of Chankyun’s friend (who he had hear him call ‘Jooheon’) to distract him. 

Minhyuk started to talk excitedly to Jooheon, causing a confused look to cross over Changkyun’s features. The maknae of the group made a move to help his friend out, which gave Hyunwoo the chance to smoothly use the crowd to separate them, pushing Changkyun into the classroom. 

Changkyun, on the other hand, was still very confused. (Wonho couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely precious.) He held his books tightly in his arms and squared his shoulders up a bit before starting to walk to his seat, looking back to see his friend thoroughly preoccupied. 

Wonho got up, his chair scraping against the linoleum floors in the process, making a high pitched screech and he tried not to flinch. He shoved both of his hands into his pockets and felt the bracelet he had bought the previous day. He could feel the sweat bead up on his forehead as he attempted to fish it out while trying to keep his visage calm and unreadable. 

Bye the time Wonho finally found the courage to pick up his feet, Jooheon had somehow wriggled his way into the room and had bumped his shoulder with Wonho’s, pushing him back, and slid into his usual seat next to Changkyun’s. Wonho swore he saw Jooheon glare a warning over his shoulder. His shoulders sagged a bit in defeat as the bell rung for class to begin and his professor’s voice broke through into his ears.

“Wonho-ssi, if you’re done standing in the middle of the class, you could sit down and we can start.” The man’s voice was smooth and slightly mocking as Wonho felt his face burn in embarrassment. Wonho slipped into his seat and daydreamed out the window as class begun. 

///

Wonho had tried again the next day, except this time he had done so at lunch. The bell for the end of class had rung out and students had almost immediately begun to file out in groups.

Wonho almost tripped as he sprang out of his chair, barely brushing the too-enthusiastic line as he rushed up behind the two and tried to walk casually out of the classroom, his hand back in his pocket to make sure the bracelet was still there, a small sigh of relief passing through his lips when his fingertips brushed one of the pointed tips of the small crown charm.

He watched from a distance as two boys joined Changkyun and Jooheon. Wonho immediately recognized one of them as Hyungwon, his ex that had yelled at him the other day. He could feel himself sweat _that_ much more. 

Minhyuk jumped in front of them yet again and Jooheon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The other boys seemed to be distracted, and Changkyun stood a little to the side, at a loss on what to do. Apparently some kind of god was on his side because the flow of people going to their dorm rooms and heading to random fast food stores on campus separated Changkyun from Minhyuk blatantly flirting with Jooheon and Hyunwoo attempting to make conversation with Hyungwon and the other boy.

Wonho once again shoved both his hands into his pocket, hand grasping the beaded bracelet in his sweaty palm. He wove through the crowd of students going back and forth, miraculously making it to where Changkyun was. He opened his mouth to say the words he’d been attempting to form, but it seemed that the god had left him, as he was suddenly face-to-face with his tall, lanky ex. 

“I knew there was something off,” Hyungwon hissed. Changkyun was behind him, looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing. Wonho wished he hadn’t put so much trust in Hyunwoo’s subpar conversational and social skills. Jooheon and the other boy had turned away from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo was now looking at them, and Wonho couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. 

Hyungwon glared at him a bit longer before harrumphing and spinning around on his heel to grab Changkyun’s hand, dragging him away and also pulling Jooheon with his other hand, who he later found out the name of, Kihyun, with him.

Wonho sighed as he watched the four of them walk off. Minhyuk pouted next to him as Hyunwoo came up to give him a solid pat on the back. Wonho resisted the urge to hiss; Hyunwoo just seemed to forget his own strength sometimes. 

_One more try, then I’ll stop._

///

It was Wednesday and the sun was hidden behind thick, gray clouds, threatening to cry. Wonho strolled into his class, looking into the sky and whispering prayers to any god in the sky that would be gracious enough to him begging to allow him to succeed today. 

As Wonho sat down in his seat, he pulled out the bracelet he had bought earlier in the week for this occasion. The white and grey marbled beads shone as the glint of the little gold crown charm fitted onto the bracelet seemed to blind him while also filling him with hope. 

**HOESHOW-NIM**

**NIM:** Theyre coming!!!

 **HOE:** got it

 **SHOW:** good luck hoseok

Wonho smiled; how was it that he could hear his friend say that through his text?

 **HOE:** you too

Just like the past two days, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo seem to appear out of nowhere. All four of them were there this time, with Changkyun in between Kihyun and Hyungwon, Jooheon next to them. They all stared suspiciously at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. Wonho decided to just man up and ask Changkyun. 

He took large, confident strides to their group and stuck his arms out, grabbing Changkyun’s wrist and pulling him towards him. Changkyun looked up at him, eyes wide, hands fidgeting. Wonho blocked everything else out, the stomping heels of Hyungwon’s high heeled ankle boots and Kihyun’s frantic shouts and Jooheon’s panicked squeals as he locked just him and Changkyun into a world of their own and threw the key into a dark, never-ending oblivion.

He held out the white marble beaded bracelet with the little gold crown threaded on it and forced the words out of throat.

_“May I court you, Lim Changkyun?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up yall,,, sorry this took so long to come out but after the last update had come out I had gone on vacation and immediately after I had to start preparing for school. And school has just been kicking my ass since it has started. Anyway,, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and I swear Im gonna try to write more often so I can give you guys more chapters!!
> 
> Also!!! Credit to my wonderful editor who helped me create the hoeshow-nim name lol!!!
> 
> come follow me!:  
> tumblr- lynrox101  
> twitter- crilynd_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up yall im back from the dead hahahahahhahahaah...
> 
> sorry this took so long to get out but i procrastinate like a bitc h. I hope yall enjoy this chapter!!!

_ “May I court you Lim Changkyun?” _

 

Changkyun gripped his books tighter in his hand, looking on at Wonho, his head slightly ducked to the side, face flushed. Changkyun could faintly hear Hyungwon stomp up to them and start to yell, but he was too busy staring at Wonho’s features.

 

Changkyun had never been good at reading other people’s expressions; he was far too naive to notice signs of a liar or the scheming faces and voices of fake friends. But something screamed out to Changkyun, showing him that this was Wonho, completely raw and unfiltered. Maybe it was the unfitting, nervous expression on the bad boy’s face or the fact that Wonho was slightly trembling. Changkyun didn’t know what exact thing to pinpoint his feelings on, but he was considering the request, when Hyungwon turned on his heel to him.

 

“You’re not seriously thinking about it, right Changkyun?” Hyungwon questioned, his face in incredulous exasperation.

 

“Just turn him down and we can get to lunch,” Hyungwon said casually and went to grab Changkyun, but Changkyun pulled his hand away. 

 

He didn’t know why. Changkyun was a good kid, had always been one, but something was calling him to Wonho and he wanted to investigate. He looked at Wonho again and shakily reached his hand out, grasping the smooth bead in his hand.

 

“I… I accept” Changkyun somehow said the words. A  deafening silence overtook group. He somehow found the courage to put on the bracelet and managed got a slight whiff of Wonho’s scent rubbed on the scent marker. The subtle fragrance of firewood drifted to his nose and he couldn’t help but feel content at the somewhat familiar scent.

 

Maybe this was all going to go down the drain and end disastrously, but he was willing to take that chance. Changkyun thought it was strange, how he suddenly couldn’t see anything but the glowing expression on Wonho’s face.

 

This situation sounded like it came straight out of a fairy tale, and yet, Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to care. He was snapped out of his daze when a hand had clasped itself over the bracelet. Long, thin fingers held on tight, knuckles almost white, as Changkyun followed the arm that connected it to the furious being that was Chae Hyungwon. 

 

Mountains would’ve crumbled from the glare that came from the gangly beta. His bony fingers dug the bracelet into Changkyun’s wrist as he dragged Changkyun away. The crowd that had gathered parted for the angry beta that stormed through, Kihyun and Jooheon trailing behind. Changkyun couldn’t help but feel a bit of deja vu.

 

Hyungwon kept stomping on, too upset to be able to look back at the naive Omega being dragged behind him, or the seemingly broken Alpha standing in the middle of the crowd, looking as pathetic as ever. Changkyun couldn’t take the stifling air any longer. He ripped his arm away from his friend’s lethal fingers after they had managed to put some distance between then and the crowd.

 

“Why are you so angry?” Changkyun asked as a hush fell over the whispering people. 

Hyungwon, who kept on walking after Changkyun had pulled his hand away and turned to look at Changkyun, who now had Jooheon and Kihyun behind him. Hyungwon squinted at him, as if skeptical if Changkyun had genuinely asked that question.

 

“Why am I so angry?  _ Why _ am I so angry?!” After repeating his echo, Hyungwon was hysterical, and Changkyun couldn’t stop himself from taking a step back in fear. This didn’t sound anything like the calm, level-headed beta that he had first met. 

 

Changkyun heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around to see Wonho coming towards him, excreting his overpowering alpha pheromones. Hyungwon breathed the alpha’s scent in and flinched; nevertheless, he stood his ground, glaring at the alpha. After what felt like hours of silence, Hyungwon spoke.

 

“Changkyun, I told you that Wonho was a player for a reason. I refuse to let you get hurt. I can’t let you go through the pain I suffered.” Hyungwon’s voice was trembling by the time he spoke the last few words. Changkyun could tell that he was reliving those cruel, heartbreaking moments all over again and he felt guilty for being the one to have caused that. 

 

“Please, just take off the bracelet, and we can go home and pretend this never happened.” Hyungwon’s voice was barely above a whisper as he silently begged Changkyun to comply. 

 

Changkyun wanted to, he wanted to listen and agree so badly. He wanted to tear the bracelet off and run into Hyungwon’s arms and pretend college had never happened. Changkyun wanted to turn back time and stop his parents from ever deciding to settle down in Korea. 

 

But it was too late for him to go back and alter reality. Changkyun looked down at the bracelet again; it was so sunny today and the sunlight reflected off the smooth marble beads. As he slowly lifted his other arm, intending to pull off the bracelet, something stopped him. His hand froze in place and Changkyun didn’t know why, why the world hated him so much, why it refused to let him pull the damned string of beads off and just run away.

 

But Changkyun knew why, no matter how many times he wished he could push the thought to the back of his head. He wanted to try this, try to be Wonho’s boyfriend, try to not be so submissive and to finally break out of his shell. Changkyun couldn’t help but feel guilty and almost regretful as he dropped both arms and looked up at Hyungwon. 

 

“I-I… I can’t”, Changkyun admitted. He watched as anger flashed through Hyungwon’s eyes once again, but just as quick as the emotion had come, it was gone. Hyungwon took a tentative step towards the suffering omega, but so did Wonho. 

 

The alpha was growling, a deep rumbling sound that originated from the depths of his throat. He stepped up to Changkyun, protecting him from Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon glanced between him and Changkyun, blinking back the pain. One last look into their eyes,  _ really _ looking, he stepped back. Hyungwon held his head high, ignoring how everything was blurry from the salty water quickly welling up in his eyes.

 

“Fine… You win… I hope you’re happy together,” Hyungwon said, bringing a hand up to rub the tears out of his eyes. “Just… We’re still friends, so don’t be afraid to tell me when he fucks up, got it?” Hyungwon mustered a small, sad smile at Changkyun and turned to go, but Changkyun threw his arm out and grabbed Hyungwon’s arm before he could get to far.

 

“Wait!” Changkyun exclaimed. Hyungwon looked back. Changkyun ran from Wonho’s side and tackled Hyungwon in a fierce hug. He buried his face into the the crook of the beta’s neck. Hyungwon instinctively wrapped his arms around the maknae, returning the embrace. “Thank you,” Changkyun mumbled into the taller boy’s shoulder. He felt his hyung nod in response. Changkyun slowly stepped away, letting go and watching as Hyungwon faced forward again and walked off. The maknae slowly returned to his place by Wonho.

 

Changkyun watched his friend walk away when everything that had just happened seemed to sink in and crash straight into him. He whirled around to face the two other omegas, who also held matching shell-shocked expressions on their faces. 

 

Jooheon and Kihyun looked between Changkyun and Wonho before Kihyun spoke up. “We’re going to go to the dorm first ok? Come back when you have this whole thing sorted, hon.” Kihyun gently patted his back reassuringly and dragged a thoroughly-confused Jooheon behind him.

 

Changkyun looked back at Wonho and blurted, “Uh yeah. You can, um… You can court me.” Changkyun wanted to curl up and die. Could he get any more awkward? Wonho looked surprised that Changkyun had said something first, but bursted into soft chuckles, shortly afterward. 

 

“Good. I was scared you accepted my gift for nothing.” Wonho smiled at him and Changkyun seemed to melt a bit at the expression.

 

_ I can make this work. Definitely.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless my betas,,,,, they put up with so much,,,,,,, only one has an ao3 account so go read her stories @cherryladi 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this dramatic ass chapter n pls anticipate the next chapter too!!! leave some kudos n comments,,, i appreciate every one!!!!!
> 
> come follow me:  
> tumblr - crilynd  
> twitter - crilynd_


	11. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dont have to read this but you can if you want

hey guys, im not dead. im tired.

im not gonna leave it at that thought, because thats an absolute horrible excuse for not updating. its been 4 or 5ish months since my last update and im so sorry youve had to wait this long. but i feel even worse to say you will most likely have to wait even longer. i had a chapter in the works around mid december around my winter break and told myself to finish it by christmas but it never happened. then i set its due date to new years, then valentines day, and even st pactricks day, but i never could complete it. it was suppose to be a date with wonho and changkyun, but i never got around to it, only leaving a few sentences in my document for this story. im so sorry, let me explain.

after school started up again i began to get stressed. so stressed to the point of after doing my homework all i could think of was just destressing with sleep and just a cycle of eat, sleep, talk to my friends, and then sleep. this story was always at the back of my mind and ive read all your comments with a heavy heart. but ive just been in a slump. i joined a creative writing class around late january to maybe bring my spark back but thats been stressing me out too. my boyfriend, an angel, has helped me destress everyday and deals with my breakdowns and my tears. ive just been in a horrible writers block and i cant seem to get out of this slowly deepening grave. i dont want to abandon this story because i know you guys really love this and ive has so much fun writing it but i think i just need a break. my mental health has been deteriorating ever since my depression has made its way back to the surface of my brain after pushing it down and being so happy and free this whole school year. i assume its the stress.

now, to my 2 wonderful editors who will most likely lose their minds after reading this, dont lose you minds guys im fine. ill be ok, just give me time. i promise ill b in tip top shape in a little bit so dont worry about me ok? to my readers and followers, ill be ok, ill be writing for you guys soon so be patient and ill come back stronger than ever. i couldnt sleep without posting this because ive been thinking about posting this for weeks but today, when i had the worst crying session yet with my boyfriend tonight, everything broke.

i really hope you understand and it you dont and you stop reading, ill understand. but its late and i have to go.

thank you for reading,  
Lynds


End file.
